Hitsuzen
by pili-chan
Summary: AU En este mundo no existen cosas como la coincidencia… todo es inevitable MxS


Minna! Hacia mucho mucho que no escribía algo! Solo quiero que sepan que se les extraña! Y pues como los extrañaba decidí escribir algo xD, pero como no tenía ideas para mis fics actuales, pues decidí crear otro! Si adivinaron otro fic que se añadirá a la lista de. Haber hasta cuando se le va a ocurrir actualizar xD, asi que espero les guste para que haya próximas actualizaciones.

Pues bien para aquellos fans que han visto HoLic pues reconocerán que el titulo de mi fic es el titulo de un capitulo y que el summary corresponde a una de las tantas frases celebres de Yuuko-san es que no lo pude evitar, son tan o.o woow! En fin que más les puedo decir ah si, como verán este fic tendrá cosas japonesas… no muchas porque mi conocimiento del tema aun no llega a tanto, pero no se preocupen al final del capitulo haré las acotaciones necesarias, para que no se me pierdan xD

Que más hace falta decir… pues no se me ocurre más que decirles así que ya los dejo con esta nueva historia loca, la cual espero les guste, ya saben todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos incluso los flammers … jejeje no se como decirlo en español, pero creo que ustedes lo entienden, solo les pido que si van a hacer uno pongan razones coherentes porque últimamente muchos autores han sido reportados (claro solo son buenos autores, pero si eso les pasa a los buenos, imagínense que nos pasa a nosotros los malos xD) y pues creo que a todos nos gustaría que al menos esas personas dieran la cara y dieran razones coherentes, lo que me recuerda que tengo que editar mis fics xD, en fin ya los dejo con esta nueva idea, no se olviden de dejar su lindo comentario al final del capitulo..

**Summary:** (AU) En este mundo no existen cosas como la coincidencia… todo es inevitable (MxS)

**Disclaimer: **La inu-gang no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es la idea, ah si el summary tampoco es mío es propiedad de Yuuko-san xD es decir de las CLAMP mmm que más no es mío…. Creo que eso es todo, si encuentro algo más que no es mío yo les aviso.. Ya aclarado todo pasemos al fic

* * *

**Hitsuzen**

さようなら  
Sayōnara

_Zaa-zaa_

Sus piernas corrían lo más rápido que podían, tratando de no caer

_Zaa-zaa_

"solo un poco más" se decía. Al parecer aquel ligero _potsu-potsu_ que momentos antes hizo el suave caer del agua, ahora se había convertido en un estruendoso _zaa-zaa_ que al parecer no terminaría pronto. "maldición debí haber traído un paraguas" dijo acelerando un poco el paso para llegar a un lugar seguro.

_Zaa-zaa_

La lluvia seguía cayendo

"Irasshai…Sango?" escucho tan pronto cruzo la puerta

"Hola Jakotsu" respondió apartando algunos listones de cabello que se encontraban nublando su vista

"Estas ensuciando todo mi piso" reclamo fingiendo molestia

"si a mi también me alegra verte" dijo quitándose el abrigo que traía

"sabes hay un canal que se llama 'Canal del clima' lo deberías de ver más seguido"

"Ja-ja hoy desayunamos payaso verdad?" respondió sacando la lengua, mientras caminaba hacia él

"pensé que irías con tu amado Kouga" dijo juntando sus manos y haciendo ojitos

"De hecho, pero empezó a llover y tu eres lo más cercano que estaba al punto de reunión"

"Lo deberías de dejar plantado" replico indignado cruzándose de brazos

"Qué es lo que tanto te molesta de él si se puede saber?"

"Pues todo! Ya van 4 años que se conocen, cuatro enormes y largos años y en los tres que llevan 'saliendo'" dijo esto haciendo comillas en el aire "No picha, ni cacha, ni deja batear. Que clase de hombre es! No, no, no, que clase de mujer eres tú!" le apunto amenazadoramente con el dedo índice

"a que viene el reclamo?"

"Pues si! Si, yo fuera tú.."

"Gracias a dios no lo eres" interrumpió a lo que Jakotsu le jaló el cabello. "Oye! Lo digo con todo mi amor"

"Si, si te creo. Me permites continuar"

"prosiga usted"

"Bueno te decía, si fuera tu, lo hubiera mandado ya a freír espárragos, es que no se como puedes soportar una relación así"

"porque.."

"si, si, lo amas, me vienes diciendo eso desde que empezó su relación amorfa" sango no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario. "Pero en serio Sango, ya dile algo por dios! Si no, yo iré y.."

"Hoy le dire.."

"Enserio? Me lo juras? No estas jugando conmigo?" levanto una ceja en señal de desconcierto

"Lo juro. A decir verdad.. yo también estoy cansada de esto"

"Amén! Hasta que se hizo el cielo y mostró su luz! Ya estaba comenzando a pensar que estabas mal de tus facultades mentales"

"Que lindo"

"Lo digo con todo mi amor" replico poniendo su mano derecha en su pecho "Ya me imagino, tú llegando al café, el sentado tomando un delicioso cappuccino recién preparado, te ve y…"

"disculpe esta abierto" se escucho, haciendo que ambos giraran a ver al dueño de la voz

"Claro, claro. En que le puedo servir" respondió Jakotsu checando con la mirada al apuesto caballero de smoking que yacía a un lado de Sango.

"Vera, venia a comprar un anillo de compromiso para mi novia"

"Kawaii… Deberías de presentarle al joven a Kouga haber si así le ilumina el cerebro"

"Jakotsu no empieces, mejor atiende tu negocio" replicó Sango enfadada

"Perdone me decía?"

"Quiero comprar un anillo"

"Tiene algo en mente?" el joven negó con la cabeza"entonces deje le muestro los que tenemos. La razón por la que le preguntaba, era porque quizás quería mandarlo a hacer"

"Creo, que uno de los que tenga servirá. Claro siempre y cuando sean bonitos"

"Bonitos!" exclamó Jakotsu. "Me ofende señor, en esta joyería, solo vendemos cosas HERMOSAS, lo bonito no entra en nuestros estándares"

"entonces muéstreme sus hermosas cosas" dijo el joven riendo de Jakotsu

"Ahora no puedo señor, estoy en horas de trabajo. Pero si gusta venir más tarde"

"Me refería a los anillos" exclamó el joven un poco asustado

".. Ah si yo también" respondió sacando los anillos del mostrador de cristal

"Este es muy bonito" señalo una fina pieza de oro blanco con un rubí

"Lo mismo dijo mi amiga"

"Qué precio tiene"

"500,000 yenes" El joven no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro

"La misma cara puse yo" dijo Sango

"Tacaños" exclamó Jakotsu

"Este modelo también es bonito" intervino Sango mostrándole una pieza de plata parecida a la anterior, solo que esta tenía un jaspe en lugar del rubí

"Si, también es muy bonita. Que precio tiene?"

"19,000 yenes"

"Me la llevo" dijo el joven si pensarlo dos veces

"en que medida gusta llevarlo?"

"Medida?"

"si usted sabe del dedo?"

"Medida, cuál será su medida?" dijo rascándose la nuca "como el de ella"

"Como el de Sango? Esta seguro?"

"Si, tiene los dedos muy parecidos"

"ok, entonces este estará bien, gusta escogerle una caja?"

"mmm. ¿qué caja le gustaría?" Dio la vuelta viendo a Sango

"A mi?"

"Si, después de todo, ustedes las mujeres tienen gustos similares" dicho esto Sango se sonrojó

"pues una caja negra de terciopelo, con algún listón de plata resaltaría el anillo" respondió con la vista fija al suelo y unas mejillas aun mas rojizas

"Entonces así será!" regreso la mirada hacia Jakotsu. "así como dice la joven lo quiero!" dijo muy decidido

"Ok, entendido" replicó Jakotsu. "Lo quiere ahora mismo? O vendrá por el más tarde?"

"Ahora mismo. Es que hoy tengo una cita con mi novia y me gustaría darle la sorpresa""

"Ya veo entonces ahora mismo lo traigo arreglado para ocasión especial" dijo Jakotsu caminando hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda

"Jakotsu será que me vaya antes de que.."

"Si, si, vete traicionera, antes de que tu copia barata que tienes por intento de novio te pegue" gritó Jakotsu para que lo escuchase.

"Solo estas celoso porque Jakotsu me prefirió a mi y no a ti" respondió con el mismo énfasis que su amigo para que de igual manera la escuchara, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

"Eso fue un golpe bajo Sango, espera a que termine de arreglar esto, para ajustar cuentas"

"Nop" respondió la castaña cerrando la puerta

"Esa escuincla" respondió Jakotsu haciendo caso omiso del cliente que lo estaba esperando. "lo siento" dijo al recordar que aun se encontraba ahí el muchacho

"pierda cuidado" contestó sacando su billetera. "Se nota que se llevan muy bien"

"Pues es soportable, aunque a veces es muy tonta"

"No tiene cara de tonta"

"pero creame lo es. La pobre tiene cada suerte en el plano amoroso, pero ya estoy hablando de más aquí tiene"

"Gracias" respondió Miroku entregándole un cheque con la cantidad correspondiente al precio del anillo

"No gracias a usted. Vuelva pronto" dijo observando como el muchacho salía de su tienda. "Kami-sama porque Sango no se puede encontrar alguien así, ilumínala!" pego su cabeza al vidrio del estante

* * *

"Kouga!" exclamó Sango en cuanto localizó al joven de ojos color zafiro y cabellera obscura.. "Perdona la tardanza" tomó asiento en una de las sillas enfrente del joven 

"Estas toda mojada" dijo retirando un listón de cabello que cubría el rostro de la joven "Sabes hay algo que se llama canal del clima o en su defecto paraguas" puso aquel listón café detrás del oído de Sango

"Lo mismo dijo Jakotsu" pegó su mejilla a la tibia mano de Kouga mientras cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar más aquella muestra de afecto.

"Ya veo, hablaste con Jakotsu?" retiró su mano de la mejilla de la joven

"Si, pase a saludarlo"

"Y como esta?"

"Pues bien, nada fuera de lo común" respondió algo extrañada por la pregunta de Kouga

"Me alegro mucho.. Sango te.."

"Kouga sucede algo?" interrumpió la joven

"Porque preguntas?"

"pues.. como decirlo" observo detenidamente la mesa buscando una forma de plantear sus ideas. "por lo general eres más seguro, más…." Guardó silencio "Más demandante o como diría Jakotsu tienes una actitud arrogante" rió ante el comentario, sabia perfectamente como le disgustaba a Kouga que Jakotsu lo llamara arrogante-san. "pero hoy te noto, como preocupado, fuera de ti" prosiguió

"A decir verdad, Sango tengo que decirte algo" ante esto la mirada de la joven se le iluminó por completo. Le diría lo que tanto había esperado escuchar? Acaso esa sería la razón de su nerviosismo

"Yo también necesito hablar contigo" dijo, recordando la platica con Jakotsu

"Así? Dime, te escucho" clavó su vista en la castaña que yacía en frente de él

"Pues… yo…" comenzó a balbucear con la vista clavada nuevamente en la mesa

"Tú?" inquirió Kouga en tono de presión hacia la muchacha.

"Yo.. yo…. No es nada importante olvídalo" dijo con una risita nerviosa

"Segura?"

"Sip" enfatizó su respuesta moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza de arriba abajo. '_que estas haciendo Sango'_pensó para si misma '_si sigues así esto nunca avanzara, pero si lo presiono…' _

"Entonces yo.."

"A decir verdad!" exclamó sorprendiendo a Kouga. Todo este tiempo que llevaba de estar con Sango conocía perfectamente a la muchacha, como para saber que temas así la hacían sentir incomoda. Si bien era cierto en algunas cosas aparentaba una gran confianza, pero todo se limitaba a eso, apariencias, quien llegara a conocer mejor sabia que en el interior de aquella joven se encontraba un pequeño gatito temeroso

"Entonces si es importante"

"Claro! En caso contrario te lo estaría diciendo"

"Escucho" dijo cruzándose de brazos esperando muy atentamente a lo que Sango le tenía que decir

"Kouga .. tú y yo… yo y tú …. Hace mucho que…"

"Lo siento"

"Qué?" preguntó desconcertada, acaso sabía de lo que le iba a hablar.'_Imposible si no he sugerido nada_' pensó para si misma

"En verdad lo siento mucho Sango"

"Pero porque, aun no sabes que te voy a decir"

"Es sobre nosotros dos, no es así?"

"si pero.."

"por eso me estoy disculpando, yo no puedo tener nada que ver contigo" Sango al escuchar esto se quedo atónita, y apretó fuertemente los puños para no soltar ninguna lagrima

"Yo no me refería a eso" agacho la mirada

"Ah no?" Sango negó con la cabeza

"No, solo me preguntaba …"

"Sango, en verdad lo siento"

"No te disculpes Kouga, no es tu culpa"

"Si, si lo es.."

* * *

Tarde 

Se le había hecho tarde para verse con Ayame. Al parecer todo se le atravesaba ese día. Primero la inesperada visita de su hermana, lo cual lo había retrasado media hora; y todo para que le dijera lo mismo de siempre. 'Miroku estamos preocupados por ti' después de eso seguiría el sermón de que tan mal hijo ha sido para después reclamarle el hecho de porque no sienta cabeza.

Después de eso, inesperadamente hubo que hacer el inventario, lo que lo demoró otras tres horas más, a eso le añadimos la lluvia, que bien dijo el del canal del clima iba a azotar, lo retrazó aun más debido a que, gracias a el agua cristalina que caía del cielo, la joyería en la que planeaba comprar el tan costoso objeto que demostraría su amor por aquella chica pelirroja y de ojos esmeralda así como marcaría el inicio de cómo lo diría su familia 'sentar cabeza', no había abierto. Al parecer todo estaba en su contra, así que resignado comenzó a caminar hacia el café en donde se encontraría con su amada dulcinea, cuando vio a una muchacha entrar en una tienda, siguiéndola con la mirada se percato que había entrado en una joyería, y tomando eso como una señal decidió que en esa joyería compraría la sortija para Ayame.

Al parecer la muchacha que había entrado era amiga del dueño, el cual se le hizo un poco extraño por el comentario que hizo, pero lo encontró divertido.

''Debí haber dado las gracias'' se dijo a si mismo teniendo mucho cuidado de no caer en el agua. La sortija que había escogido con ayuda de la muchacha, era sencilla pero muy bonita, estaba seguro de que a Ayame le gustaría. '_Creo que todo esta de mi parte'_ pensó mientras jalaba la puerta del café en el que había quedado de verse con la pelirroja. Dejo su paraguas en el pequeño bote que estaba aun lado de la puerta, junto a todos los demás, se quito su abrigo y lo coloco en su antebrazo mientras con la mirada localizaba a Ayame. En poco tiempo se percato de donde estaba y caminó hasta su mesa. Ayame lo observó caminar hacia donde estaba y le dio una sonrisa en señal de que lo estaba esperando.

"Lamento la tardanza" deposito un beso sobre la mejilla de la joven. "Pasa algo?" preguntó sintiendo el nerviosismo de la joven

"Miroku tengo algo que decirte…"

"si tiene que ver algo con Aiko yo te.."

"No, no para nada… Aiko?"

"Que me ibas a decir?" cambió de tema rápidamente

"No me cambies el tema"

"No te cambio el tema solo es que… ya se" recordó el motivo de su cita. "Ayame hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte"

"Yo tam… que haces?" inquirió al ver a Miroku arrodillarse enfrente de ella

"Ayame.. te casarías conmigo?" preguntó en un tono serio, sorprendiendo a la muchacha

"Miroku no estés jugando"

"No, estoy jugando. Lo digo enserio"

"Esta vez que hiciste"

"Por qué piensas que algo hice?"

"Porque siempre dices lo mismo cuando haces algo. Esta vez que hiciste?"

"No hice nada lo juró"

"Entonces a que viene la broma?" Observó sospechosamente al individuo que aun seguía apoyado en una rodilla

"Tú crees que si fuera broma, hubiera comprado esto" dijo sacando una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pantalón, y cuidadosamente la deposito en sus manos. "Ábrela"

"Miroku.. yo" sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas

"Entonces Ayame, te casarías conmigo?" Ayame subió la mirada y vio directamente las orbes de color índigo del muchacho con el que venía saliendo desde hace un poco más de tres años. Por unos instantes se le olvido todo, su corazón latía desesperadamente para que le gritara que si, que se olvidara de todo lo demás, pero tenia una promesa que cumplir, que aunque no fuera hecha por ella tenía que seguir en pie.

"Lo siento no puedo"

"Si! Te prometo que no te defrauda… que dijiste?" inquirió incrédulo de lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

"No, puedo Miroku" respondió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

"Pero porque? Es por mis manos" preguntó viendo fijamente sus manos

"No, no es por eso" dejó la cajita que momentos antes le entrego en la mesa y seco las lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos. "Miroku yo no me puedo casar contigo, porque me voy a casar con alguien más" dijo con la mirada fija en la mesa

"No, te entiendo"

"Déjame explicarte.." Miroku tomo asiento y observó muy de cerca a Ayame. "Tu sabes que muchas familias comprometen a sus hijos, en señal de agradecimiento.. no entiendo bien mi caso, pero al parecer nuestros padres lo decidieron cuando teníamos siete y cinco años" guardo silencio y observo la expresión en el rostro de Miroku. "Yo lo supe hasta hace poco.. porque no me dices algo!" reclamó al observar la calma con la que Miroku tomaba las casas

"Que quieres que te diga" respondió en un tono seco y frió

"En verdad lo siento… yo.." llevo sus manos a su rostro y comenzó nuevamente a llorar

* * *

"Entonces.. Estuviste solo jugando conmigo" replicó Sango después de escuchar el relato de Kouga 

"Tu sabes que yo no soy así"

"pues al parecer yo no se muchas cosas sobre ti." Dijo en el mismo tono frió y seco que utilizó con anterioridad

"Sango por favor entiende…"

"no! Entiende tú Kouga.. Durante cuatro años estuviste jugando conmigo, cuatro años! En los que me dabas sueños los cuales nunca iban a llegar a ser realidad!"

"Sango, yo no quería que fuera así en verdad.."

"pero lo hiciste.." se puso de pie

"Sango, por favor" la sujetó del brazo. "Sabes perfectamente que no hay otra persona con la que me gustaría estar más que contigo"

"mentiroso"

"Estos últimos años esperaba a que la muchacha se retractara, que encontrara a alguien como yo lo había hecho" entre lazo sus dedos con los de Sango. "Pero al parecer…"

"Y por qué no te retractas tu?" Ojos café se fijaron en orbes de color zafiro, buscando alguna esperanza en la cual aferrarse a aquel sueño

"Sabes que eso es imposible Sango" agacho la mirada

"Por qué lo es?" Kouga guardo silencio. "Por qué lo es!" exclamó fuertemente, causando la mayoría de las personas voltearan a verlos

"Sango, tú mejor que nadie debe saber perfectamente que al retractarme estaría dejando en mal el honor de mi familia"

"Idiota" respondió retirando su mano de la de él. "Aun pensando así, creías que la muchacha se iba a retractar"

"Sango yo.."

"No se que me molesta más, si el hecho de que todo este tiempo lo sabias y aun así me mantenías alimentando de falsas esperanzas o el hecho de que tu honor sea mas importante…"

"Sango.." colocó su mano en el hombro de la joven, pero fue recibido rápidamente con una bofetada de la misma

"No me vuelva a tocar señor Takenaka, no lo vuelva a hacer" repitió conteniendo las lagrimas

"Entiendo..Sango yo"

"Creo que no hay nada más que decir entre nosotros" dijo con una voz un poco temblorosa y entrecortada. "Lo mejor será que me vaya"

"Esta lloviendo.. al menos permíteme…"

"No! No debe" dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta de salida. Cada paso que daba oprimía más sus puños, para no dejar escapar ninguna gota de agua salina proveniente de sus ojos. No le iba a dar tal satisfacción nunca más. Jalo la puerta y salió del lugar , jurando no mirar hacia atrás.

Tan pronto sintió que el agua de la lluvia nuevamente la mojaba, sus ojos decidieron derramar las lagrimas que con tanto trabajo le costo contener, quizás ahora pasarían desapercibidas, o al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

"En verdad entiendo todo Ayame, después de todo no es tu culpa" dijo borrando las lagrimas con su pulgar 

"Es que.. no es justo Miroku, ni para ti ni para mi" clavo su mirada en la de él

"Y Por qué no te retractas, tus padres lo comprenderán"

"No, es así de fácil Miroku, estaría rompiendo no solo la promesa de mi padre si no también manchando el nombre de mi familia"

"Entonces será mejor terminar" Ayame solo afirmo con la cabeza. "Cuando será tu boda" Ante la pregunta Ayame se quedo sorprendida

"Por qué preguntas?"

"aun podemos seguir siendo amigos no?"Ayame lo observó aun más extrañada "No me mal interpretes, pensé que después de todos estos años de conocerte, aun podíamos seguir siendo amigos. Tu sabes perfectamente que reconozco cuando una persona es importante, y no me gustaría perder tu amistad" explicó en el mismo tono de calma y serenidad que lo caracterizaban

"si, estas seguro de eso. Por mi no hay problema supongo"

"Entonces después nos vemos, recordé que tengo cosas que hacer" dijo abruptamente poniéndose de pie. Tenía que salir antes de que su tranquilo y indiferente semblante se cayera y le permitiera ver a Ayame cuanto le dolía aquella confesión, cuan utilizado se sentía

"Miroku, en verdad te encuentras bien?"

"claro, es que me quede de ver con mi hermana, tu sabes asuntos familiares" fingió una cara de aburrimiento. "Así que te dejo" le dedicó una sonrisa y se dispuso a salir cuando Ayame lo detuvo

"Miroku.." dijo entregándole la cajita

"Quédatelo"

"No, puedo"

"Será nuestro recuerdo de lo que fuimos" sugirió

"No, puedo, sería como atarte a mi, aun sueño que nunca podrá ser" tomó las manos de Miroku y le deposito la cajita "Será mejor que se lo entregues a la verdadera dueña de esos sueños" replicó con una sonrisa, la cual Miroku contestó.

"Bueno, cuídate" le dio un ultimo beso en la mejilla y salió caminando hacia la puerta.

* * *

Negro 

Nada de luz la alumbraba, todo se encontraba entre sombras y obscuridad, y así había estado desde que regreso. Quizás así nadie notaria las lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Quizás así nadie se daría cuenta de lo débil que era. Quizás así nadie se percataría de cuanto le había dolido.

Por qué había pasado todo eso, no lo entendía bien aun. Aun no registraba bien el hecho de que aquel supuesto sentimiento que Kouga tuviera con ella, fuera menor que el supuesto honor por el que sacrificaba su felicidad para estar a lado de una perfecta desconocida. Tampoco entendía muy bien el porque había alimentado falsos sueños y esperanzas, si el al final de todo, tendría a alguien con quien compartir su vida, había sido tan egoísta y la había retenido a su lado.

Por que en verdad la amaba, eso le había dicho, solo que aquello no era tan fuerte como para dejar todo atrás.

"Knock, knock. Se puede" abrió lentamente la puerta principal y busco con la mano el apagador para iluminar la habitación

"No vayas a prender la.." Rápidamente el exceso de luz encandilo sus pupilas "Luz.." terminó su oración

"Por Dios! Que tornado pasó por aquí"

"No estoy de humor Jakotsu" escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas

"Traje tapioca" saco el bote de la bolsa en la que lo traía y lo agito suavemente con la mano

"Deja la tapioca y vete"

"No, la tapioca viene conmigo" dijo caminando cuidadosamente por el piso, en el cual ahora yacían restos de fotografías, algodón de algunos peluches y algunos cristales. Pasando exitosamente el peligroso suelo llego hasta la cocina tomo unas cucharas y regresó hasta donde se encontraba su amiga; recorriéndola un poco se sentó aun lado de ella, destapo el bote que contenía la tapioca y le pego con la cuchara en la cabeza.

"Gracias" levanto la cabeza viendo a Jakotsu mientras sumergía la cuchara en la tapioca

"me vas a decir que paso? O te lo tendré que sacar?"

"No paso nada"

"Aja, entonces por eso tienes los ojos rojos, rojos y todos hinchados por haber llorado"

"No he estado llorando" reclamo tomando un bocado de la tapioca

"Me cuentas o te quito la tapioca!"

"Eres muy cruel lo sabias"

"Hablando y cooperando"

"Se va a casar" respondió desviando la vista

"Contigo?"

"No quiere nada conmigo"

"Como es posible eso! Maldito!" exclamó muy enfadado Jakotsu. "merece morir en la hoguera por tal cosa, mira que esperar cuatro años para decirte! Y tu que vas a hacer?"

"Nada…"

"Como que nada! No me digas que te sentaras y observaras el panorama"

"Que otra cosa puedo hacer.."

"pues ve y habla con la muchacha esta y dile que lo deje!"

"No se quien es… a demás.." volvió a hundir su cabeza entre sus rodillas

"además..? Qué fue bien lo que pasó?"

"Al parecer sus padres los comprometieron desde pequeños, él no la recuerda muy bien por lo mismo de la edad en la que los comprometieron" guardo silencio unos momentos y volvió a meter la cuchara en el bote de la tapioca para luego meterlo a su boca, "En dos meses se casará"

"Y aun así no harás nada!"

"he estado pensando que.. Quizás Kouga en verdad sienta algo por ella"

"Pero si dices que apenas la recuerda, deberíamos hacer algo!" se levantó abruptamente "Tengo un plan!"

"Y cuál es?"

"No se, pero algo se me ocurrirá"

* * *

"que quieres" preguntó al ver quien era 

"Se siente el amor de familia"

"pensé que te ibas a ver con tu amada dulcinea" replico en tono de burla

"Se va a casar"

"A eso ibas a verla no?"

"Pero no conmigo"

"No la culpo" Miroku la observo algo enfadado. "qué? Solo digo la verdad"

"Necesito que me apapachen" dijo tirándose en el sillón

"Ay si pobre de ti" respondió cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia donde estaba Miroku. "Haber cuéntame que te pasó" levantó la cabeza de Miroku, tomó asiento y después la recargó sobre sus piernas "porque según tú, tenías todo arreglado, por eso fue que me corriste no?"

"No te corrí por eso"

"Entonces por qué fue?"

"Porque comenzaste tu discurso de la vida es bella"

"El punto fue que me corriste"

"Si, si, deja te platico mi triste historia de amor" se acomodó en las piernas de la joven "pues veras un apuesto y lindo caballero"

"En resumen Miroku"

"Bueno pues se va a casar con un tipo al que no conoce porque sus padres la comprometieron"

"Ya veo.. y que le dijiste"

"Que si podíamos seguir siendo amigos" metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó la caja que momentos antes le había entregado a Ayame. "Hasta me lo regresó" la joven lo tomo

"Qué te traes entre manos Miroku?"

"Porque lo dices?"

"Tú no sueles hacer esas cosas, algo te traes entre manos te conozco"

"Pues no intento nada"

"Miroku.."

"Lo juro, solo voy a hacer que se de cuenta que lo que esta haciendo esta mal"

"Y tú quien eres para decir eso?"

"Una persona a la que le interesa profundamente.. y para eso necesito tu ayuda" se sentó en el sillón

"A mi no me metas en tus líos amorosos"

"Por favor" suplicó poniendo cara de perrito a medio morir

"En que quieres que te ayude" dijo resignada la Joven.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, pues como ven el capitulo es muy demasiado corto y pues eso no me gusta pero al parecer creo que así van a ser todos los capítulos, un bu para mi, bueno como les dije esto va a tener cosas japonesas, es decir palabras más que nada xD asi que en cada capitulo hasta el final les diré que significa o a que se refiere, porque lo hago así.. porque no me gusta poner entre paréntesis las acotaciones, porque he visto que cortan la inspiración y pues estamos aquí para mejorar cada día .. según , pero en fin, aclararemos dudas acerca del vocabulario japonés en este capitulo ahora. 

Primeramente el titulo del fic **Hitsuzen** significa inevitable, por si no lo notaron en el summary xD; segundo **_zaa-zaa _**y **_potsu_****_potsu _** son las onomatopeyas nipponas de la lluvia, la primera es cuando la lluvia se vuelve ya tormenta, y el segundo corresponde cuando apenas esta comenzando, eso de las onomatopeyas esta bien loco pero en fin, es divertido saber cada onomatopeya que ponen; tercero la palabra **irasshai** que dice Jakotsu al principio del capitulo se refiere a **_irasshaimase_** que significa Bienvenidos y esto se dice comúnmente en las tiendas, etc cuando llega un cliente, o también en los aeropuertos esta la bendita señal de bienvenidos xD según me dicen fuentes que han estado allá; y pues finalmente **Sayōnara** pues creo que todos saben, que significa Adios... y pues creo que ese es todo el vocabulario nippon que hay en este capitulo.

Bueno como ven aquí no hay ninguna advertencia de futuros lemon, _razón:_ no los habrá. Es decir aquí en ff nop xD lo siento pero es que sigo traumada con lo de los bloqueos T.T asi que por mi seguridad y la de ustedes editare los fics con este tipo de contenido, osease 10 días y el cuarto en renta, y los pasaré a … yo creo que los voy a pasar a livejournal, aprovechando la cuenta que tengo ahí xD, igual si hay algún lemon en este fic, yo aviso y les pongo el link de la versión sin editar. Ahora si creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir, así que cuídenseme mucho mucho! Hasta la próxima actualización ja-ne!


End file.
